iJust Realized
by Wandering Fantasies
Summary: A closer look at Carly and Freddie as they danced at the end of the episode "iSpeed Date". -WARNING: CONTAINS CREDDIE.-


_I do not own iCarly or any of its characters or places. **WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CREDDIE, PLEASE LEAVE NOW.**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"… And then there were two," Freddie started, looking to comfort the annoyed Carly. She was back in her seat, messing with her smoothie cup.

"Yep," she agreed, "just us." For the kicks, she added, "Thank God." It got a short chuckle out of Freddie. "Not a very fun dance, was it?" She asked in an almost gloomy tone, filling the silence.

"Nope," Freddie replied flatly. They sat in silence once more, the music of the Groovy Smoothie's stereo system playing softly in the background. This gave Freddie an idea. His attention turned back to Carly as he rose from his seat and stood in front of her. She watched him questioningly, smiling curiously.

"What?"

A simple grin danced upon his face. "Don't you think we deserve one nice dance tonight? With a person we _don't _want to kill?" She smiled back at him.

"Absolutely," Carly replied, getting up to join him. As she did so, Freddie looked over at the guy behind the counter known as 'T-Bo'.

"Hey, T-Bo," he called. "Turn up the music?" T-Bo smiled and turned up the stereo for the two, the slow song playing louder.

Carly and Freddie stepped closer to each other so they could begin to slow dance together. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck while Freddie put his hands on her back, pulling her a little closer to him. _"When I look at you and I disappear..." _They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments as they began to move before Carly leaned in and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder. _"Safe in your arms, you take me..." _Their dance remained steady and slow, the soft music flowing through their ears helping to distract them from the night.

One thing was also left distracted from and unnoticed from, though. When Sam entered the Groovy Smoothie, she expected it to be deserted; but it wasn't.

"_And if you feel my love, just let it show..."_

Her two best friends, Carly and Freddie, were dancing together. Close. To a _slow _song… That was almost too much for her to handle for one night. Sam decided that she should leave quickly before they looked up and saw her.

"_And if you want my heart, just let me know…"_

As she exited the smoothie shop, she took one last glance at the two and left.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh…"_

And then there were two once again.

"'_Cause you were meant for me…"_

Shortly after, the song ended and the room fell silent, but they continued to dance slowing to no melody. Music isn't needed to keep going, right?

The minutes kept melting away from them and it seemed like they had spent hours together in each other's arms, enjoying the company of one another. A faint smile was plastered on Carly's face, her eyes now closed as she listened to the beating of Freddie's heart. It wasn't pounding nearly as fast as she thought it would be from being so close to her. He softly rubbed her back comfortingly, causing her to sigh with content.

Freddie finally pulled away slightly, resting his gaze down on the brunette of his affections. Feeling him staring, Carly opened her eyes and looked up to him, blinking slowly.

An odd thought struck her mind as she did so. _When did Freddie get so… tall?_ She wondered to herself. Freddie's eyes lowered calmly while he gave her a soft smile. There was a certain confidence flickering in his eyes that Carly couldn't quite place, but she let it slide.

"Carly," he began, his voice barely above a whisper. "You look… absolutely beautiful tonight." She blinked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Freddie–" she tried to object, but he continued talking.

"Carly, let me finish," he insisted. The smile she had before was replaced by a small frown. Feeling a little uneasy, she listened to what he had to say. Freddie drew in a deep breath and went on. "You look gorgeous, Carly. And that guy, Austin… He was a total jerk tonight and he didn't deserve to spend his evening with you as your date." By now, his smile had also faded and he had a look of sincerity and seriousness.

"Freddie…" Carly sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, you're right." She put on a fake smile and laughed. "That guy was a total weirdo. And rude!" Freddie chuckled.

"He was almost as weird as Malika." He shuddered at her name. Carly laughed again, her smile slowly becoming real.

"Hey, now," she defended. "She was a really good magician! You've got to give her that."

Freddie nodded. "That's true. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that she was weird."

"Yeah…" She agreed, trailing off into silence. Freddie continued looking at her, looking deeply into her eyes. Carly was about to say something else, but Freddie suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips softly against her cheek. Her eyes darted around the shop, her emotions also darting about and swirling inside her mind.

"… Fr-Freddie..!" she gasped once he retracted. His eyes grew pained and he looked down for a second to think about what he did and what he should say to fix it. Once he came up with something, he took a step back and took her hands into his with confidence, speaking softly to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I thought… You just… You looked like you needed something nice since your night was ruined… I'm sorry."

Carly was taken aback. "Ruined? No, no!" She protested."If anything, you saved my night," she whispered, pulling back her hands and placing one on his cheek to help prove her point. The warm touch of her hand nearly had Freddie melting in his shoes.

"I… I did?" he asked, blushing slightly, flattered by her comment and gesture.

"Yes," she smiled, looking up at him with gratitude. "It's true. Austin did put me in a pretty bad mood after what he did… But you, offering to dance with me, cheered me up." An impulse was growing over Carly. Slowly taking her hand back, she began scanning the features of his face carefully; she noticed his big, friendly, eyes, his lightly toned skin, his lips…

Freddie's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Carly?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Did you hear me? Are you okay?" She blinked a few times and looked around her: the Groovy Smoothie's lights had dimmed, and T-Bo was walking around the shop to wipe down the tables. "Carly!"

"Oh! I-I'm fine." She lied, trying to push aside her thoughts. Freddie didn't look too convinced.

"You sure?" he pressed, raising an eyebrow at her. Carly nodded quickly.

"Mhm," she smiled, biting her lip. Sighing, Freddie decided to drop it and nodded. He gave her a small smile before walking around her to get back to the table to grab his things. "… W-wait," she called, "Freddie." He paused, turning around to face her.

"Yes–" he began, only to be stopped by a small peck on the lips from Carly Shay. She pulled away quickly, turning her head and brushing a strand of hair from her face to hide her blush, feeling a little embarrassed.

"S-s-sorry," she stammered. "I-I Just thought you could use something nice s-since your night was… r-ruined?" she finished. Her eyes held confusion as she blinked a few times, trying to register what she did and why.

Freddie just looked at her, at a loss of what to say. Carly kissed him… Carly had just _kissed_ him! On the inside he was swelling up with happiness, but on the outside his face was beet red.

Then something clicked in both of their minds and they looked at each other. Freddie reached out and took Carly's chin gently with his hand. He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes. She gulped and closed her eyes as well, waiting for the moment their lips would meet again. They touched in a flaring moment; a flare of emotions sparked inside them. Moving back, the two blinked at each other and touched their lips, wondering what just happened.

"Freddie, I…" Her face was a light pink, as was his.

"Carly…" he whispered.

They said no more, stepping closer to each other and leaning in for another soft kiss. He placed a hand on her cheek, his other arm wrapping protectively around her waist. Carly lifted her arms and slid them around his neck, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

"Hey!" T-Bo called. "The Groovy Smoothie's closin' now! Get on outta here."

The two teens ignored him and went on sharing their kiss, each of them keeping a small smile to themselves.

* * *

Don't hurt me, please… I am a fan of Creddie and not Seddie. If you're not a fan of Creddie, you really shouldn't bother reading this then send me flames about how "Sam and Freddie totally belong together and Creddie should go die." Because that's just plain mean. Besides, Creddie needs a little more credit and fans out there.

I think this is the first story based off "iSpeed Date" that's not about Sam feeling jealous//upset over seeing Carly and Freddie slow dancing together… I had this idea in my head as soon as the episode ended. It was just too cute! So hopefully I haven't copied anyone out there yet. :D

Oh, and if you're not here to flame me, please review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you~


End file.
